Organopolysiloxane compositions which form transparent mixtures when diluted with water are described in European Patent Application No. 0 068 671 to Dow Corning Limited. These compositions contain a salt of water-soluble organic or inorganic acid as well as an organopolysiloxane which in addition to the other siloxane units also contains siloxane units containing SiC-bonded radicals having basic nitrogen atoms, methyltrimethoxysilane, a silicon compound which is soluble in such a salt and a water-soluble solvent.
Even though European Patent Application No. 0 068 671 discloses octanol as an example of a water-soluble solvent, O A. Neumuller "Rompps Chemie-Lexikon", Stuttgart, 1974, page 2400, states that octanols are insoluble or only slightly soluble in water. Consequently, when the method of European Patent Application No. 0 068 671 is being practiced by those skilled in the art, only the actual water-soluble solvents mentioned in the patent application can be used.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide polysiloxane containing compositions which form transparent mixtures when diluted with water. Another object of the present invention is to provide polysiloxane containing compositions which are easily diluted with water. Still another object of the present invention is to provide polysiloxane containing compositions which are stable both in the undiluted form and when diluted with water. A further object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxanes containing both Si-bonded hydrogen atoms as well as at least one SiC-bonded radical having a basic nitrogen atom in the same molecule.